


The Other Winchester

by little_assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Dynamic, F/M, More tags as I go, because that's my otp, some destiel references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_assbutt/pseuds/little_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every hunter worth their salt knows the Winchesters. Sam and Dean, the incredible duo. But most people don't know about the other Winchester. No not Adam. This is the story of Elizabeth Winchester, and God knows it's complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Starts at the beginning of season four, and relatively follows the plot line.

When Mary Winchester died, she left behind a husband, two sons, and a daughter. John didn't know the first thing about raising a little girl, but he tried. Eliza was two years old when her mother died, not really old enough to understand. All she knew was mommy was gone, and daddy didn't want her.

John lugged the boys everywhere he went, while Eliza was left behind in the first place that would take her. This went on for four years. When Eliza was six John shipped her off to a Christian boarding school in Montana. She came home for holidays, but was never allowed to travel with her father.

When she was 17, and had graduated high school Eliza hunted her father down. Before she could though, she had to find Bobby Singer. Bobby taught her how to fight, and when she was 18, she faced her father and demanded he let her be part of the family she barely knew. He was reluctant but let her in.

She finally felt like she belonged, and she went around with her father and brothers saving people, hunting things, the family business. Eventually Sam ran off to go to college, though, and Eliza was proud of him.

When she was 24, John went missing on a hunt, and Dean went nuts. Eliza tried to help and Dean exploded. Telling her that she didn't belong, and she never would. That she was just the girl he saw sometimes as a kid and wasn't really family. He told her to get lost, so she did. She ran away and swore she would never bother her family again.

3 years later....


	2. Lazarus Rising

Eliza made her weekly trip to Dean's grave. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the film of tears in her eyes, and she ran a hand through her long brown hair. She honestly couldn't believe he was really gone. She never spent much time with her family growing up, but she had still idolized her older brother. She was devastated by the fact that, the last time they spoke, she told him she hated him. Now he was gone. She made it to the grave and stopped dead in her tracks. The ground in front of the headstone was churned up, and the surrounding scenery was destroyed. She sprinted back to her car and sped off. There was a convenience store not far from here, and if Dean was really back that's where he would go.

When Eliza made it to the store, she saw the windows blow in. She could've sworn she heard a voice, but ignored it. She jumped out of her car, and ran inside. She saw her brother curled up on the floor surrounded by shattered glass. "Oh gosh Dean! Are you okay," Eliza rushed to help her brother up.  
"Eliza? What the hell are you doing here," Dean asked with a surprised look, as his green eyes met her blue ones.  
"I was visiting your grave dumb ass. I hope you were planning on calling me, since you probably already called Sam and Bobby," Dean didn't make eye contact, and Eliza knew that he hadn't even thought of her. He probably hadn't in years.  
"Liz, I'm sorry. I just didn't think about it," he said.  
"Oh yeah sorry I forgot that you didn't consider me part of your family. I don't belong here and you never want to see me again. I totally just spent the last four months of my life trying to sell my soul for someone who doesn't give a shit about me," Eliza said wiping the tears out of her eyes.  
"Elizabeth what do you mean you tried to sell your soul," Dean asked in alarm, shifting uncomfortably under his sister's murderous gaze at the use of her full name.  
"Of coarse I tried, I mean you were my idol Dean. You think Sammy is the only one who can idolize his big brother. You were the coolest thing ever when we were kids. When dad didn't want me around you were the one who told me that everything was going to be okay. Now I see that if it ever came down to it, you would kill me to save Sam. So, yeah I wanted you back shoot me," Eliza turned to walk out the door.  
"Lizzy wait, I'm sorry. I always said I put family first, but I guess that's not always the case," Dean grabbed his sister's arm to stop her from walking away.  
"Get in the car, I'll take you to Bobby," Eliza said.

They got to Bobby's and Dean ran to the door. By the time she caught up with him, Dean was soaked and bleeding. Eliza gave Bobby a hug, before Dean spoke up, "Where's Sam? I wasn't able to reach him?" Bobby glanced at her, Sam hadn't been seen in months and Eliza knew when Dean found out, he'd flip. "Dean, we haven't seen Sam since the funeral. After we buried you, he took off to find a way to bring you back," Bobby told him. Dean exploded, "Why didn't you look for him! Bobby it was your job to look after him, and it was your's too Eliza! He's your little brother! You should've stopped him!" Dean yelled, shoving his little sister. "Don't touch me you ass! How was I supposed to know? By the time I found out you were dead, Sammy was gone. Do you even know how I found out? Demons, Dean. A demon told me my brother had sold his soul, and was dragged into Hell! I called Bobby, because surely the demon was lying, surely the brother I idolized was still alive. Surely the man who would put family first would've called and told me, he wouldn't let his life end with his sister thinking he despised her existence!" She screamed, and stormed out. Dean went out to follow her, but when she saw him she broke into a sprint towards the woods surrounding the house. He went to chase her, but stopped. He had to find Sammy, so Dean turned his back and walked back inside.

Eliza stopped when she couldn't run anymore. Exhausted, she fell on the ground and sobbed. She might be a hunter, but she was also religious due to the fact that she had been raised in a Christian school. She prayed for a sign that she belonged, she prayed for help. Nothing happened, and she curled up on the ground and cried. When she couldn't cry anymore she began to walk back toward Bobby's. She heard a voice, and she stopped in her tracks. "Why don't you stop being a little bitch and fight me," she called. When nobody came, she started to walk again. When she arrived at Bobby's nobody was there. She found a note saying that they had gone to find Sam, and to see a psychic named Pamela. Sighing she plopped down on the couch and fell asleep.

She woke with a start to the sound of her name being called. "Who's there? Why are you following me? Come out and fight," she cried. Lightning flashed outside and the door swung open. Eliza pulled out her knife, when a man walked in. He was wearing a trench coat, white shirt, and a loose tie. Eliza didn't think, she just drove the knife into the mans chest. He stared at her with hard blue eyes, and pulled the knife out. "Are you Elizabeth Winchester," he asked, his voice was deep and gravely, which surprised her. Eliza stared at him, then splashed him with holy water. He just blinked at her. "It's Eliza actually, now who are you," she growled, then she noticed that he had wings. "What the-" she started before he cut her off.  
"I'm Castiel, and I'm an angel of the Lord. I'm the one who gripped your brother tight and raised him from perdition," he said. Eliza stared at him in astonishment, 'That explains the wings then', she thought. "Okay, but I'm not Dean, so what do you need me for," she asked. Castiel just looked at her, "He is going to try and summon me, I need you to stop him." She laughed, and earned an adorably confused look from the angel. "Like Dean would ever listen to me. Seems you've been misinformed. Hi, I'm Eliza, the one family member Dean could care less about," Eliza rolled her eyes. Why did people think they could get to the boys through her? Suddenly he was gone, leaving Eliza standing alone. What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep this up?


	3. Angel on my Shoulder

Eliza stood and listened as her siblings bickered over the existence of angels. Somewhere back in her earliest memories, she remembered her mother tucking her in and telling her angels were watching over her. She sighed, and walked to the door. "Eliza where are you going? I haven't seen you since I went to college," Sam called, and she turned around. She gave her brother a smile, and sighed again, "Sammy, I love you to bits and pieces, but I really don't want to overstay my welcome. Oh, and before I go I wanna say that I think Castiel is an angel. Oh, don't look surprised, he showed up here too. Now, I better hear from the two of you or there will be blood," with that said she walked out of Bobby's.

That night she stayed in some cheap motel on the side of the road. She had just pulled out the paper to look for a case when she heard the sound of wings flapping behind her. "Hello Elizabeth," Castiel said. "I told you to call me Eliza or I'll shoot you in the face," Eliza groaned, slamming the news paper on the table. "Why? Elizabeth is your name is it not," he asked, obviously confused. Dammit he looked like a little puppy, the way he tilted his head like that, Eliza thought angrily. "Yeah, but it's a pretty crappy name if you ask me. I sound like a snobby rich girl. Now what do you want," she asked, placing her hand on her hips and looking at him critically.  
"Why aren't you with Dean," he asked. His hard blue eyes filled with confusion. Eliza's temper flared, and she gave the angel a trademarked bitch face. It ran in the family. "Because I'm not their damn babysitter! I hardly even qualify as their sister, since daddy dearest didn't want me around. Can't blame them, I guess I've always been dead weight" Eliza struggled to keep the hot angry tears from pouring down her face. She hated appearing weak in front of the angel, in front of anyone really. "What is it with Winchesters and feeling like they're not good enough," Castiel asked with exasperation apparent in his tone. Eliza was somewhat stunned by the outburst, and she remained quiet. "Listen, Elizabeth, your brothers need your help if they're going to avert the apocalypse. You have an important part to play in this story," Castiel said, his tone as gentle as he could make it sound. Eliza sighed before responding, "Fine I'll call them. Call me Elizabeth again and I will beat your head in with a lead pipe." Castiel was gone the second the last words left her mouth. She glared at her phone, who was he to tell her what to do. Despite her bitterness, however, she picked up the phone and called Dean. "Eliza, thank god. I was just about to call you. We need your help."


	4. Ass Monkeys?

"Eliza, thank god. I was just about to call you, where are you" Dean said once he had picked up his phone. Eliza was shocked at his words as well as the frantic note apparent in his voice, and she was sure it showed in her tone, "Hey Dean, I just called to say that I was coming back to Bobby's, if that's okay with you of cool with you." "Not funny Elizabeth," Dean using her full name snapped her to attention. Something had to be wrong, because Dean only ever called her that when he was angry, or afraid for her life. "Dean what's the matter," she tried not to let the fear show in her voice. She was outside the motel now, and walking to her car, a blue Volkswagen Beetle. The first time Dean saw it he called it a 'sissy car' to which she responded by twisting his arm behind his back and pressing him against the hood of her 'sissy car.' She smiled at the memory, it had been one of the several times she had been able to overpower her older brother, through surprise and trickery of coarse.

"Eliza, the end of the world is happening," Dean said cautiously, as if to avoid freaking her out. Eliza huffed as she crawled into her car.

"Oh really? I thought we were taking a trip to Disney Land. No fucking duh it's the apocalypse your angel boyfriend told me that one. Now what's happening, and be more specific," she said sarcastically. She was speeding down the road towards Bobby's.

"Angel boyfriend? What you mean Castiel? You really buy all that angel bullshit," Dean asked surprised. Not answering her question.

"No fucking duh," she said again, "I mean come on the guy has these huge ass wings and a damn halo."

"What the hell? You saw the shadows too," Dean asked stunned. Eliza decides for no particular reason that it's jealousy. _'Fuck'_ she thought, _'I'm already shipping it!'_

 _"_ Shadows? Dude how can you miss them? They're like huge. Just sticking out of his back. I wonder how he fits them through the back of that trench coat," Eliza muses. Dean is still stunned that his sister can see the angel's wings.

"Whatever, that's not the point. The point is you need to get here now. It's called the rising of the witnesses. The people hunters haven't been able to save are coming back and killing them. You need to get here now. I have to protect you," Dean said, putting the conversation back on its original track.

"Dean I can take care of myself," she said stubbornly, but her mind was racing back over all the people she had ever failed to save.

"Actually, no you can't," a voice from the backseat almost caused her to swerve into the other lane. She let out a scream.

"Lizzy? Lizzy! What's wrong," Dean called, but before she could respond, the line went dead. Eliza threw her phone and pulled over to the side of the road. Jumping out of her car she ran to the trunk and grabbed her shot gun. The man stepped out of the car, and she kept her gun aimed at his chest. The man was of medium build, with kinda-long, dirty-blond hair. Even in the dark, Eliza could see a chocolate bar poking out of his pocket.

"Come now sweetheart, let's put the guns away," he said. His voice was full of humor, and his eyes held a mischievous light.

"Who the hell are you," Eliza said, refusing to lower her weapon.

"I'm The Trickster," he lied, Eliza knew he was, at the very least hiding something.

"Give me a name," she growled. The Trickster sighed.

"The names Gabriel, but please, call me Gabe," he said. Eliza lowered her gun slightly, still keeping her hand on the trigger.

"Okay 'Gabe'. What the hell do you want. Make it quick, though, because I'm not someone you want to mess with," Eliza threatened.

"I know exactly who you are, Elizabeth Winchester. I know that your brother Dean-o was on the phone with you, and I know you think that he's not coming because you think he doesn't 'give a rat's ass' about you," Gabriel said. The words stung, but Eliza wasn't going to let that show.

"I swear the next fucking person who calls me Elizabeth is going to be beat over the head with a lead pipe," she rants, using anger to hide her wounded pride.

"Elizabeth," a deeper voice says from behind her, she turns around to see a dark-skinned man in a button up shirt and jacket. His eyes looked dead. Eliza grabbed a lead pipe from her open trunk and swung it at the strangers head. He side stepped and grabbed her wrist.

"Let the girl go Uriel, she's a Winchester" Gabriel said threateningly. Which was a surprise, because he didn't seem like the threatening type.

"Gabriel, how good it is to see you after so long, but you don't understand. She only exists because of us, she belongs to Michael. A backup if Dean proves to stubborn to follow our cause," Uriel said.  _'What the fuck? Do they not know I can hear them?'_ she thought.

"Hey ass monkeys, I'm standing right here. And FYI I don't belong to anyone. And fuck you," Eliza snapped, struggling to break free of the man's grip.

"Uriel, unhand her now," a third voice, Castiel's, said from a few feet to her right. His black wings raised threateningly.

"How many of you are there," Eliza groaned.

"Eliza. This is Uriel, he's an angel in the garrison. And this is the archangel Gabriel," Castiel informed her. She looked at Gabe with astonishment. This sarcastic asshole told Mary that she was pregnant with Jesus? Eliza found that hard to believe.

"Well little bro, you seem like you got this handled, I'm gone," Gabriel said before he disappeared. With him gone, Uriel shifted his attention back to Castiel.

"Uriel, unhand her," Castiel commanded. Uriel's grip weakened a little bit, but Eliza was still unable to free herself.

"We had orders to hand her over to Michael," Uriel said grudgingly.

"Those weren't the orders and you know it. The orders were to watch her should she prove to be necessary. She is devout, but should you scare her, she won't feel bound by faith to do what we require of her," Castiel demanded. Uriel let her go.

"You can forget me doing any favors for you. You flying douche bags stay away from me," Eliza cried. Ever since she was young she had been taught of God's grace, His love, His mercy. She always thought the angels would be the same, instead they were dicks.

"Eliza wait," Castiel called out, but she was already in her car speeding off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes I have been procrastinating like all day. I should totally be doing English right now


	5. Dreaming of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Oh look! I remembered to do a damn summary!) After a long and stressful night Eliza just wants to go to sleep. It seems, though, that she can never get some alone time. Even in her dreams...
> 
> (Did I do that right? Sorry this ones short. No I'm not)

Eliza pulled up to Bobby's house, and Sam ran out to greet her. "Eliza! We were worried about you. After the line went dead, we were afraid you'd suffered the same fate," Sam gave her a bear hug, or moose hug, and Eliza just laughed.

"Can't get rid of me that easy Sam," Dean came storming out of the house, and Sam released her.

"Will you stop with the 'Get rid of me' crap! Where were you? We were worried sick about you," Dean asked frustrated. Eliza simply rolled her eyes.

"Let's just say I got ambushed by three winged ass monkeys," she growled. She stormed past Dean, and went to bed.

* * *

Eliza was standing in a field. She heard a stream bubbling nearby, and on her head was a flower crown. She laid down in the grass and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello Elizabeth," a voice said. Eliza didn't move, she knew it was Castiel.

"What," she said venomously, finally standing up. She tried her hardest to look mean, but she looked like a hippie, with a daisy crown perched on top of her long, dark curls.

"I just came here to talk," Castiel said.

"Maybe I don't want to talk. Ever since I first met you, you've manipulated and used me. Why can't you see that I'm a person? I'm nobody's back up plan! I don't belong to anyone! So leave me alone," Eliza sprinted towards the woods ringing the meadow after she finished yelling at him. She thought she'd escaped once she reached the trees, but he appeared in front of her, shoving her into a tree and pinning her there. His black wings posed menacingly.

"You listen to me, Elizabeth Winchester. The angels are struggling to stop the demon Lilith, the one who dragged your brother into Hell. She's attempting to break the 66 seals and free Lucifer. She's trying to start the apocalypse, and we are losing. Many of my brother and sisters died fighting this week, so I am not in the mood to play your games," he growled. Eliza could feel his breath hot against her nose. The close proximity made her uncomfortable, and she squirmed under the angel's grip.

"Please, Castiel, just tell me what you want from me. If I know then I'll help I swear," Eliza said softly. Her blue eye's meeting his.

"When the time comes, your brother will have a choice to make. You were created to ensure that, even if he makes the wrong one, Michael will still have a vessel. That is all I know, I'm sorry," Castiel said.

"Wait Castiel. What if I don't want to be Michael's vessel," Eliza challenged. Castiel gave her a sad look. His puppy dog eyes making her heart melt into little squishy bits. He remained silent and tried to avoid her eyes, which was extremely difficult seeing as how their faces were only a few inches apart. After a moment of the awkward silence, Castiel seemed to realize that he still had Eliza pinned to a tree. Removing his arm from across her chest, he took a few steps back.

"Eliza I'm sorry, but I hope you will still agree to help us," Castiel said.

"Castiel I-" Eliza didn't have time to answer before she woke with a start.

 


	6. Dangerous Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is MIA, Sam ran off with his... friend, and Eliza just wants to run away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******Self harm******
> 
> Because I'm the most fabulous person and don't care what you people think of me, wow I really need to work on my lying problem, I included an entire song in this chapter. You don't have to read the lyrics, they're just there because the song has been in my head. There are things written between each little section thing though. Enjoy! <3

**"Castiel I-" Eliza didn't have time to answer before she woke with a start.**

* * *

Eliza's eyes flew open to find Bobby standing over her. "Rise and shine kiddo," he said. Eliza stretched and felt her back pop pleasantly.

"Hey Bobby, where are Sam and Dean," she asked when she didn't see any sign of her two brothers. Bobby gave her a look that could only be described as pity.

"Sorry kiddo, they left earlier. They said-" Eliza cut him off with a hollow laugh, devoid of any joy. She struggled not to cry in front of the old man, she didn't want to appear weak. "They left me behind. It's cool, I'm fine. After all I'm not really a Winchester, not one of them. Why would they wait up for me? Thanks for everything Bobby, but I'm going to go kill something," she gave Bobby, the man who had practically been her father a hug. She never wanted to come back. She would hit the road again, just like it used to be. She sprinted off to her car and climbed into the front seat. She took off down the road, the tears flowing freely down her face. Her phone was hooked up to her car, and Fall Out Boy was playing. She started to sing along...

 _She's an American Beauty_  
_I'm an American Psycho_  
_I'm an American_  
_I'm an American_  
_American Psycho_  
_I'm an American_  
_I'm an American_  
_I'm I'm I'm an American Psycho_

How could she have been stupid enough to think that her brothers would want her along. She was a burden. A mother fucking burden. She was better off on her own anyways.

 _I think I fell in love again_  
_Maybe I just took too much cough medicine_  
_I'm the best worst thing that hasn't happened to you yet_  
_The best worst thing_  
_You take the full, full truth, then you pour some out_  
_You take the full, full truth, then you pour some out_  
_And you can kill me, kill me or let God sort ‘em out_  
_And you can kill me, kill me or_

Why was she so upset? She hardly knew them. She had heard stories of Dean being able to find Sammy when he didn't want to be found. Dean wouldn't know the first thing to look for when it came to her, and she couldn't honestly say the same for them.  
  
_She's an American beauty_  
_I'm an American psycho_  
_She's an American beauty_  
_I'm an American_  
_I'm an American_  
_American Psycho_  
_I'm an American_  
_I'm an American_  
_I'm, I'm, I'm an American psycho_

She berated herself for being so upset. She was pretty sure that deep, deep, deeeep down her brothers gave two shits about her. She was just a stranger, and she always had been.

 _I wish I dreamt in the shape of your mouth_  
_But it's your thread count I really care about_  
_Stay up 'til the lights go out_  
_Stay up, Stay up_  
_You take the full, full truth, then you pour some out_  
_You take the full, full truth, then you pour some out_  
_And as we're drifting off to sleep_  
_All those dirty thoughts of me_  
_They were never yours to keep_

Honestly it pissed her off, that they had always treated her like she was a child. Anyone would tell you she was as good of a hunter as her brothers were. She just tended to hide in the background, because she fucking could.  
  
_Altered boys, altered boys_  
_We’re the things that love destroyed_  
_(I'm an American, I'm an American)_  
_You, me, us, them_  
_We’re just resurrection men_  
_(I'm an American, I'm an American)_  
_Us, we were only there, to make you live again_  
_(I'm an American, I'm an American)_  
_Us, we were pity sex, nothing more and nothing less_

Who the hell was she kidding? She sucked. She had only ever been good at math. She was a fucking burden. She should just disappear forever. Tears flowed over her cheeks even harder now as she sang the last verse.  
  
_She's an American beauty_  
_I'm an American psycho_  
_She's an American beauty_  
_I'm an American_  
_I'm an American_  
_American Psycho_  
_I'm an American_  
_I'm an American_  
_I'm, I'm, I'm an American psycho_

She was crying so hard she couldn't see. Pulling over to the side of the road, she rested her head on the steering wheel and sobbed. Nobody else was there but she still felt the need to keep the sobs in, though she didn't have much success. Eventually she lifted her head and glanced into her rear-view mirror. Her eyes were puffy, and her cheeks wet. She slammed her hands against the wheel. "You dumb bitch! Why do you have to be so fucking needy? This is why nobody has ever cared about you! You're broken, Eliza. I fucking hate you Eliza Winchester! You ugly, worthless, clingy, bitch! You'll never be one of them. Never. And stop fucking crying, you have no right! Your brother has been through Hell and here you are crying like a little bitch. This is why nobody will miss you," Eliza screamed. Then she burst into tears once more.

15 minutes later she was driving again, and as she drove, she sang and cried. She didn't pay attention to where she was anymore, or what was going on around her. Song after song she sang, and by 3:30 she was in Kansas, and she pulled up to some fast food place to get some food. She ordered two burgers, some fries and a drink. Now that she had something to eat, she checked into the local motel. She checked into the room and walked into the bathroom. She began to cry again as she dug in her bag for her knife. _'Just once,'_ she thought, _'Just once to repay my debts.'_ She drug the knife acrossed her wrist and then she did it again. She was tired of it all, and, after she bandaged her wounds, she climbed into the bed and fell asleep

* * *

Castiel's POV

Castiel sat in the back of Elizabeth's car and watched her curiously. Even if he hadn't been invisible, he doubted she would've noticed him. She sang as she drove, and Castiel just watched, awe struck. He had come for an extremely good reason, he was almost positive that he had to tell her something. What was it? Suddenly Elizabeth pulled over to the side of the road, she turned off her car and the music and leaned her head up against the steering wheel. Castiel was curious about what she was doing, so he zapped up to the passenger seat to get a better look at the girl. Her long, brown hair covered her face obscuring Castiel's view, but he could tell from the way her shoulders were shaking and the muffled sobbing that she was crying. Her head shot up abruptly, her face was flushed and tear streaked. She began to pound on the steering wheel.

"You dumb bitch! Why do you have to be so fucking needy? This is why nobody has ever cared about you! You're broken, Eliza. I fucking hate you Eliza Winchester! You ugly, worthless, clingy, bitch! You'll never be one of them. Never. And stop fucking crying, you have no right! Your brother has been through Hell and here you are crying like a little bitch. This is why nobody will miss you," Eliza screamed. Castiel was honestly shocked at the words that left the girls mouth. He wanted to comfort her, that was his job right? To make her feel better. He was an angel. He sat silently, however, and when he could no longer bear to listen to the girl cry, he left.

 _'I'll be back soon Elizabeth. I promise,'_ he thought to himself.

 

* * *

Eliza's POV

When Eliza woke up she just about had a heart attack. Castiel was standing next to her bed staring at her intently.

"What were you dreaming about," the angel asked her in his gravelly voice.

"What are you doing here," she asked, her cheeks blazing red. There was a completely logical reason why she avoided the angel's question. She may or may not have been dreaming about him, hypothetically.

"I came here to... wait, who did this to you," His eyes wide with alarm as he noticed the bandage wrapped around her arm. A big red stain stood out boldly against the white cloth.

"I, uh, I fell. I'm extremely clumsy," she laughed nervously. Why didn't he buy it? Everyone did. Eliza had learned a long time ago that people only asked what was wrong to feel better about themselves, not to help you with your problems.

"Sure you did," Castiel said. Eliza's eyes widened at the sarcasm in his voice. _'Great he's hot and sassy! Why do I have to like him? What chance do I have? I'm fucking potato,'_ she raged internally. "Anyways, I came here to warn you that your brother is going down a dangerous road. A demon infected him with demon blood when he was a baby, and this same demon killed your mother. We don't know why he did it, but we do know that if your brother keeps going down the road he's on, we will have no choice but to destroy him," Castiel said.

"The hell you won't, if anyone in this family is going to die, it sure as hell won't be Sam. Dean would go insane. I won't let you," Eliza said angrily. She was out of bed at this point, and standing chest to chest with the angel. Rage flashed across Castiel's face, and the next thing Eliza knew she was pinned to the wall beside the bed. This was becoming an all too common occurrence.

 "You forget that I'm the one in charge of Uriel, I saved you from him once, don't make me let him get a hold of you now. Don't challenge us," Castiel said.

"Do whatever you want. I won't let you hurt my brothers," Eliza growled, struggling to free herself.

"Then remember this, I'm the one who pulled your brother from Hell, and I can put him back," Castiel released her when he saw the fear in her eyes. Whether she considered herself a Winchester or not, she had the same weakness as her brothers, she didn't consider herself worthy of living, but she would do anything to save others.

"Where's Sammy," she asked, she was sure she looked afraid, especially when Castiel's face softened.

"425 Waterman. It's not that far from here," he said. Eliza ran out of the hotel room and hopped into her car.

She arrived at the address Castiel mentioned, and ran into the building. She saw Sam standing there with a woman, and a man tied up. "Where's Lilith," Sam demanded. The name Lilith rang a bell, and Eliza remembered that Lilith was the demon who dragged Dean into Hell. Eliza watched the scene unfold, and was eventually joined by Dean.

"Eliza," he whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Cas sent me," she responded. She had decided on the way there that the angel needed a nickname, so she settled on Cas.

"Who's Cas," Dean asked, confused.

"Castiel. You know, your angel boyfriend," she giggled at Dean's reaction. A commotion pulled them out of their bickering, and they looked up just in time to see Sam exorcise the demon. With his mind. The two of them ran up to Sam and the mystery girl. Dean tackled Sam and Eliza took the chick. It was actually a struggle, and the girl was stronger than she looked. Eliza cut her arm, and she cut Eliza's leg, causing her to stumble. As she did, she stabbed the girl in the stomach. She didn't even flinch, and then Eliza was flung across the room.

"Ruby what the Hell," Sam yelled. At the mention of the name Ruby, Dean jumped off Sam, and grabbed the girl. Holding his demon blade to her neck.

"You're working with demons now," Dean yelled.

"Dean let her go. She's cool," Sam said calmly.

"You haven't been straight with me since i got back from Hell! Now tell me what just happened," Dean was furious. Eliza was on her side, blood pooling from her leg, a gash on her head, and out her mouth a little.

"D-Dean... Sammy," she called feebly. Neither of them came, so she stood up. She wanted to slap the both of them for ignoring her, but she stumbled and fell again. Sam and Dean finally paid their sister some attention. The last thing Eliza heard was Sam yelling at Dean to apply pressure to her leg, and Dean yelling at Ruby for stabbing her in the first place. Then everything went black, and Eliza began to dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy chapter, *cough cough* they're all crappy *cough cough*, I have a major case of writers block. And Oh my gosh that is the sappiest shit I've ever written, I apologize.


	7. Explinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has a lot of explaining to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Minor self harm. Skippable

**Then everything went black, and Eliza began to dream...**

* * *

Eliza was sitting by a pond when she felt someone brush against her shoulder. She jumped with a start and she saw Cas standing behind her. "Hello Eliza," Castiel said. She smiled at him because he actually remembered to call her Eliza.

"Hey Cas. Wait, are you really here or is this a dream dream," she asked looking at the angel cautiously, because if this was like the dream she had earlier then she wasn't planning on waking up. She was still pissed at actual Cas though, so she didn't really want to actually talk to him.

"You have regular dreams about me," Cas asked. Eliza blushed, embarrassed about what the angel must think of her.

"Anyways, what do you want. I'm still mad at you for threatening me and my family," Eliza huffed.

"I warned you that your brother was headed down a dangerous road. How are your injuries," Castiel asked. Was that all he wanted? To know if she was okay? She stared at the angel for a moment longer, waiting for him to mention the actual reason for his visit. He remained silent and continued to stare. _'Fuck those blue eyes pierce my very soul. Okay Eliza, let's not be a drama queen,'_ she scolded herself for her thoughts. She was going insane because of this damn angel.

"I'm fine," she lied. She knew she was in pretty bad shape. The cut on her leg had felt pretty deep.

"I wish I could heal you," Cas complained. Eliza laughed and stood to face him. For whatever reason, she decided it was a great idea to kiss his cheek. Castiel looked at her in alarm, and she backed away, extremely embarrassed. His wings fluttered nervously. Eliza was always forgetting about those. _(Almost like some lazy ass writer kept forgetting to mention them)_

"I must go, and you need to wake up," and with that the angel was gone.

* * *

"...and Cas said that the God Squad would 'take care of you' if I didn't stop you," Dean was yelling at Sam when Eliza came too.

"I can second that. Cas and I also had a little... confrontation about your new hobby," Eliza said, startling the boys with the fact that she was awake. They were in a motel room, it was the one that she had paid for, which also meant they had driven her car.

"You need to stop this Sammy," Dean said in a serious tone.

"You were gone, I kept fighting the only way I could. I had no family," Sam said.

"Oh so Bobby isn't family now," Dean shot back.

"What am I? Chopped fucking liver? I exist too you know," Eliza complained.

"I'm out of here, come on Eliza," Dean demanded.

"Dean she shouldn't be moving," Sam said, grabbing their brother to stop him from lifting Eliza from the bed, "She has broken ribs, a gash in her head, her leg was nearly cut to the bone, and those cuts on her arm from God knows when." Dean whirled around and punched Sam in the jaw. Eliza jumped up in alarm, ignoring her stitches, ribs, and head. She took the moment to punch both of her brothers in the jaw.

"What the hell Lizzy," they both protested.

"Sam, that was for lying, treating me like a piece of shit, I thought you cared, and not telling me. Dean, that was for hitting Sammy," she put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. Daring one of her brothers to protest. "Good. Now, I need to know if I'm staying, or if you would prefer for me to leave." Her brothers both sighed, and looked at each other.

"I'm cool with her coming. She is family after all," Dean said accusingly.

"Don't even fucking start Dean. You despised having her around before I left for Stanford. You considered her an outsider, a burden," Sam snapped. Luckily they were to busy arguing to notice the pain on her face.

"You know I need to change the bandage on my arm," she scurried off to the bathroom as quickly as she could. She unwrapped the cloth, and pulled out a knife. 'Dean thinks you're a burden,' she thought, 'You need to pay for all the trouble you cause.' With that she drew the knife across her skin once more. Adding another wound to her scar-filled wrists. She grabbed a new bandage and began to wrap it around her arm again.

"I knew you didn't fall," an all to familiar voice said from behind her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's short. Actually I'm not, I'm really tired


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel learns Eliza's secrets, and the boys invite Eliza along for a hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The self harm thing was an afterthought so that's why it's not in the tags. I'll put it there soon, but I'm lazy. I'll shut up now.

**"I knew you didn't fall," an all to familiar voice said from behind her...**

* * *

Eliza whirled around to see none other than Castiel.

"What the hell! Why are you here? Go away," she yelled. She was embarrassed that he had seen her do that, and she hoped she could convince him it wasn't that bad. After all, he only really cared about Sam and Dean, like every other damn person Eliza encountered.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Eliza," Castiel asked her.

"What do you want anyways," she growled. Could he not tell that she didn't want to talk about it?

"I'm an angel. I heard your soul cry out for help and I came because I thought something was wrong. Now tell me why you're doing this to yourself," the Angel said firmly. Eliza heard a knock on the door.

"Lizzy, whose in there? Are you okay," Dean asked. Eliza almost believed that he was genuinely concerned.

"Your boyfriend. And I'm fine," Eliza called. She was determined to continue using humor to cover up what was wrong. She shot a glance at Castiel, ' _Tell him and I kill you,_ ' she mouthed.

"Cas isn't my boyfriend! Anyways, Sammy and I are going on a hunt, wanna come," Dean yelled back.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you," she responded. She heard Dean walk away and then turned back to face Cas.

"Why are you doing this to yourself," Castiel asked her again.

"Because I deserve it," she shouted. He looked stunned by the fact that she answered. She took a shaky breath before going into detail, "Look, I'm a burden on people, and every now and then I need to feel the pain that I cause them." She rubbed her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Elizabeth," Castiel said softly. Eliza looked at him, the usual annoyance absent from her expression. Again she noticed Castiel's black wings, they were extremely beautiful.

"Save the pity, I don't need it. I know who I am," Eliza heard herself say it, but she knew she was lying.

"Eliza. How could you think of yourself like that? You aren't a burden, and your brothers love you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," even to Eliza, Cas looked surprised about the words that left his mouth. Eliza looked at the Angel for the longest time. Her ice blue eyes meeting his. What happened next was unexpected to say the very least. Eliza grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her. With her other hand she grabbed his head and pulled his lips down to meet her own. Cas went rigid for a moment, but loosened up and deepened the kiss. His fingers twisted into her brown hair. Her hands ran to brush his wings, and she smiled into the kiss when she felt a shudder run down his body.

"Lizzy! Lizzy," Dean's voice called. She reluctantly pulled away from Cas, the Angel made a disapproving noise as she did so. Dean sounded like he was surrounding them. "Lizzy! Lizzy," Dean shouted again.

"What the hell is going on," she asked bewildered. Even as the words left her mouth, the bathroom melted around her. Her eyes opened, and she was in bed again.

"Good you're up, Sammy and I have a hunt, care to join us?"


End file.
